


Oh, so you do speak English

by brittneynr96



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Solackson friendship, WIll's a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittneynr96/pseuds/brittneynr96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will develops a crush on the guy he sees everyday on the train. He doesn't think he speaks English. Percy is the terrible friend who tries to set them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, so you do speak English

**Author's Note:**

> Might do another part to this. Tell me what you think. Originally posted on my tumblr wontchangeforyou.tumblr.com

“Percy.” Will nudged his friend with his elbow. “Percy. Psst. Percy.”

Percy rolled his eyes and took out one of his earphones. “What Sunshine?”

“See that guy over there?” Will made a not so subtle nod in the dark haired pale skin guy’s direction. 

“The old man? Yeah what about him?” Percy asked confused. 

“No. No, not the old man. The dark haired guy on the side of him.”

“Oh, what about him?”

“He’s hot as fuck.”

Percy nodded his head in agreement. “Go talk to him.”

“I don’t think he speaks English.”

Percy raised an eyebrow. “How do you suppose?”

“I’ve overheard him on the phone with someone the other day and he was speaking another language. Italian I think.” Will explained.

Percy rolled his eyes again. “That doesn’t mean he doesn’t speak English. Some people can speak more than one language.”

“I’m not gonna risk it.”

“Whatever you say Solace.”

\-----

“Percy! There he is again.” Will nudged his friend and “whispered”.

Percy fought the urge to slap his friend. Will couldn’t whisper for shit and Percy could’ve sworn he saw the dark haired male with pale-ish skin from yesterday, sitting across from them blush. He probably heard Will whispering about him. “And?”

“He’s sitting across from us.” Will said. 

“Yeah, I see that.”

“He looks hotter up close. How is that even possible?”

“I don’t know. You’re the med student major. Why don’t you go over there and ask him?”

“I can’t do that!” Will exclaimed then quieted down when several passengers turned to look in their direction. “He’ll think I’m weird.”

“I’m sure he already does. I know I would. ‘Why is this crazy blond dude always staring at me?’ It’s weird enough to creep anybody out.”

“I don’t know why I put up with you.” Will sighed, trying not to look at the attractive Italian male sitting across from him. 

“I ask myself the same thing about you.” Percy said putting in his earphones. 

“I hate you Jackson.”

“Love you too Sunshine.” Percy winked and pressed shuffle on his music app.

Will sighed and pulled out his flash cards to study for his biology test in a few hours. Finding himself not able to concentrate on his studying, he risked taking a glance at the highly attractive male on the side of him, only to find him no longer in his seat. Will sighed sadly and forced himself to focus back on his studies. 

\-----

 

“I see him again.” Will said spotting the male sitting in the seat on the side of him again, this time with earphones in his ear. 

“I swear to gods Sunshine.” Percy groaned.

“If you don’t go over there and ask him out yourself I’ll do it for you.”

“No!” Will said slapping his arm. “You can’t do that! And you won’t!”

“Then go over there and do it yourself.”

“I can’t! Look how hot he is! I’ll make a fool out of myself!” 

“Actually, you’re not so bad yourself. Pretty damn attractive if you ask me.” A voice spoke up. Will turned his head to find the attractive male he’s been crush on, staring at him with a light blush on his cheeks and a smirk. Will was mortified. Gods even his voice was hot.

Percy started laughing beside him. “My friend Will here,” Percy nudged Will with an innocent smile. “Has been crushing on you for days now. But he thinks you don’t speak English.”

The other male laughed lightly. “Well, I can assure you I speak both English and Italian.” Will blushed, he never felt so embarrassed in his life. “Oh and thanks for the compliments. It means a lot.”

“No problem.” Will mumbled. 

The guy smiled, “I’m Nico by the way.”

Percy grinned and threw an arm around Will’s shoulders. “I’m Percy and this is my friend William. But I call him Sunshine Solace. He’s a medical major.”

“At Olympia University?”

“Yeah!” Percy smiled. “That’s the one! You go there?”

“Yeah. With my sister Hazel. I see you guys around a lot. You’re the swim team’s captain.”

“Yeah, you go to the tournaments?”

Nico nodded. “My friend drags me there to see you.” Nico realized what he said and covered his mouth. “That sounded kinda weird I’m sorry.” 

Percy laughed. “It’s fine dude.”

“He’s a big fan of yours.”

Percy smiled. “Tell him I really appreciate it.” Percy got an idea and smirked at Will. Will wanted to slap that smirk right off his face. “Are you busy by any chance later?”

“Nope.”

“Would you like to join us for coffee later? You can bring your friend if you want.” Percy asked. 

“Sure.”

“Great!” Percy smiled. “William here can text you the details later.” Percy immediately wrote down Will’s number and handed it to Nico. “Y'know, I think I left something up front by the driver.”

“All your stuff is right here.” Will whispered to him. 

“See you in class Will. Bye Nico! Nice meeting you!” Percy quickly grabbed his things and made his way to the front of the train, ignoring Will whispering his name.  
“I’m sorry about him..” Will said looking over at Nico. “He really weird.”

Nico chuckled. “It’s okay.”

Will blushed. “So you go to Olympia University?” Nico nodded. “What are you majoring in?”

Nico shrugged, “Not entirely sure yet. Still deciding.”

Will nodded his head. “So you speak Italian as well..that’s cool..” Will cursed himself for being so lame. Why couldn’t he have inherited his father’s flirting abilities. That would really come in handy right about now. 

“Yeah, I’m fluent. I was born in Italy then moved here when I was little.” 

“Oh..”

Nico tore off a piece of paper from the sheet Percy wrote down Will’s number on, and wrote his down and handed it to Will. “This is my number. Text me about the coffee shot later.” Nico gave him a smile and left, getting off at his stop. Will blushed and put the number in his phone immediately.


End file.
